space_station_babylon_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Visitors and Outsider of Babylon 6
Visitors and Outsider of Babylon 6 General visitor With visitor players and NPCs are meant who are not actively interact with the space station Babylon 6 but merely in transit. This can be basically everyone, traders, bounty hunters, mercenaries and even passengers from Genesis transport ships. But researchers flying through the system to somewhere else to fly back and on the station only make a stopover to refuel or buy latest materials. Outsider It revolves around the players and also to organizations that see in Babylon 6 a problem. Players who can actively take action against the station or the Charter of Babylon 6 are to outsiders, if they bring in their actions the safety of the station and the player it in danger. Just because someone does not think much of the project or not thrilled as the Charter of Babylon 6 is set by, you will however never Outsider. For this purpose, it is already necessary to turn to violence or to initiate. opportunities visitor In general, each player and each NPC in Star Citizen is a potential visitor to us. In practice, however, the player must be in the road sector 6 Babylon, if not insert even on the space station for a stopover. Ultimately applies here the boundary of Babylon 6 project, which does not cross sector boundaries. Outsider A player or an organization is only then if it is contrary to an outsider against the Charter of the station Babylon. 6 At least at the moment, we assume the individual player to outsiders can be, yet we see no reason that should have a whole organization which actively to turn against our space station. In particular, as we were the station to all players in Star Citizen are ready to make freely available to other than safety limits to ensure safety of all. (would be a shame if someone accidentally opens the airlock and all suffocate) However, we assume that various Outsider could be concluded in time for groups. So that ultimately organizations may arise which have developed a collective aversion to Babylon. 6 motivation Advantages of the station for visitors *it is safe, as far as possible *make you can repair *can be medically untersuhcen *refuel his ship or with ammunition *Inventories purchase (Parts) *can be formed Crews (groups) *you can work on the station (Freelancer) *you can join one of the local organizations *you can advertise for its organization *you can be part of the Babylon 6 project 'Reasons for Outsider' *The rules of Station may contradict the personal idea of fun of some players (PKs) *Players and organization which are not represented in the Council do not have a right of codetermination *interpersonal dislikes *Misunderstandings in communication *Displeasure with one or more participants of Babylon 6 project *a war between the organizations without regard to the Charter of station *some players and organizations do not need reasons to donate to Chaos Way from 'outsider' to 'visitors' (or more) An outsider can the Council of Ambassadors or the Commander of the station, apply for amnesty (even if its organization Outsider as a whole). However condition for this amnesty is compliance with the Charter and the Babylon 6 knitted refusal in future players or the station in Babylon to harm 6 sector. Yes, this also means that you're not waiting with guns drawn on the other side of the jump point.